


¿Crees en el destino?

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conjunto de historias sueltas sobre la aominencia número uno del baloncesto juvenil japonés, Aomine Daiki.</p><p>Capítulo 1 - Aokise: ¿A Kise le cae mal Aomine o qué?<br/>Capítulo 2 - Aokuro: Aomine es un idiota que se ríe de sus propias erratas<br/>Capítulo 3 - Aokuro: Confiemos los unos en los otros del mismo modo en que Aomine confía en Kuroko<br/>Capítulo 4 - Ao+kuro+momo: Aomine tiene motivos de peso para no querer ir a ninguna parte con gente tan bajita<br/>Capítulo 5 - Aokise: Kise es lo peor<br/>Capítulo 6 - GEN: Todo comienza cuando Kuroko decide ir de compras con Kise y Momoi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aokise

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, AOMINECCHI DE MIS AMORES!! Para celebrar tan señalada fecha, he decidido subir historias antiguas que tenía muertas de risa en Tumblr.

—Eh,  ¿te caigo bien?

Quizás aquella era una de las tantas preguntas estúpidas que había formulado Aomine en su vida. A juzgar por la reacción de Kise, que tenía ahora un cuadro cubista como cara, la pregunta se le acababa de clavar en el pecho como si se tratase de una espinita.

—¿¿Qué?? —dijo Kise, mirándolo con detenimiento.

Kise llevaba raro todo el día. No es que estuviese apagado o con la batería baja, pero sí que daba la impresión de que a veces estaba fuera de cobertura, especialmente cuando Aomine estaba a menos de un metro de él. Podría pensarse que el pobre estaba decaído o algo —Aomine se sintió un poco extraño al contemplar esa posibilidad—, pero era cuestión de ver cómo Kise se pegaba como una lapa a “Kurokocchi” o cómo sonreía con cada comentario de Satsuki para ver que seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

Vamos, el problema lo tenía con Aomine.

—Que si te caigo bien —repitió Aomine con un tono firme y tan carente de sentimientos como el del mismísimo Kuroko—. Vamos, que si me ves como un amigo o qué.

Tener la licencia oficial de aominecchiano-japonés no significaba que pudiese entenderlo todo _todo_. Era absurdo pensar a estas alturas de la vida que Kise, precisamente _Kise_ _Ryouta_ , el que empezó a jugar al baloncesto gracias a Aomine y que lo tuvo durante años en un pedestal, no sintiese un cariño especial por Aomine. Era como si Kise se pusiese a pensar que le caía mal a Kuroko o algo así.

Una sonrisa torcida cobró forma en los labios de Kise.

—Aominecchi, eres un borde, ¿sabes? Siempre te metes conmigo y tratas fatal a todo el mundo. Por no decir que eres un idiota. —Kise se hizo el ofendido, cruzando los brazos para añadir mayor dramatismo—. No tienes remedio, en serio. ¿De veras crees que _yo_ iba a estar aquí con alguien que me cae mal? ¿Crees que tengo tanto tiempo libre?

Habían quedado con Momoi y Kuroko, que ahora estaban haciendo cola para pedirse un helado cada uno, y Aomine había considerado que aquella era la ocasión adecuada para solucionar su duda existencial de una vez por todas. Tal vez si Kise no fuese un maestro del engaño, Aomine no tendría por qué cuestionarse si lo suyo era amistad o una mera formalidad.

Claro que Kise lo de las formalidades tampoco lo llevaba muy bien.

—¡¿Eso es un sí o un no?! —preguntó Aomine todo exasperado, lanzándole a Kise un sobrecito de kétchup.

Kise lo interceptó sin mayor complicación.

—Es un sí, memo. La duda ofende. ¿A qué viene la pregunta, si se puede saber?

—Siempre estás dándole la brasa a Tetsu para quedar y tal. Incluso a Satsuki y al capullo de Kagami. —Puso una mueca como si su odio hacia el pobre Kagami fuese real—. Y… _Ya sabes_.

—Ahora mismo estoy contigo, ¿no?

—Sí, pero porque también están Tetsu y Satsuki —Aomine bufó.

No.

¡¡No!!

¡Que se parase el tiempo y dejase que Kise pudiese saborear ese momento! Muchas cosas había visto él en la vida, sí, pero un Aominecchi celoso ya sí que no era una de ellas.

—Pues tengo una idea: ¿y si quedamos un día tú y yo juntos, Aominecchi?

—¡OYE! ¡Que no lo decía en ese plan, capullo! ¡No te crezcas!

—¿Te parece bien el sábado? —continuó Kise haciendo oídos sordos.

Ya se escuchaba de fondo la vocecilla animada de Momoi comentándole algo a Kuroko en relación al pedazo de helado de chocolate que se había pedido (luego la tía tenía el morro de decir que estaba a dieta, ¡ja!). Aomine tomó aire.

—…Me parece bien —murmuró Aomine sin ganas—. Pero invitas tú, que yo estoy sin blanca.

—Hay que ver… Tienes más cara que espalda, Aominecchi —concedió Kise con una sonrisilla divertida.

Kuroko y Momoi tomaron asiento, siendo sus helados el centro de atención durante unos segundos, y con más sincronización que nunca se quedaron mirando a Kise y a Aomine.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —Momoi enterró su cucharita de plástico en la cordillera de chocolate que tenía ante sí.

—¡El sábado voy a tener una cita con Aominecchi! —proclamó Kise con ese típico tono suyo que iba medio en broma y medio en serio.

—¡Deja de inventar! —Aomine le lanzó otra bolsita de kétchup y esta vez Kise ni se molestó en atraparlo, sino que usó su mano como raqueta.

La bolsita de kétchup colisionó contra la frente de Aomine.

Aun así, tanto Momoi como Kuroko se dieron cuenta de la sonrisa tímida que estaba intentando ocultar Aomine tras la bolsita de kétchup.


	2. Aokuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine es un idiota que se ríe de sus propias erratas

 

Decir que Aomine era idiota no era ninguna sorpresa. Podía parecer una persona muy digna, siempre con más altura que modales y una cara de pocos amigos que no invitaba a nadie a acercarse a él, pero era un idiota de cuidado. El más idiota entre los idiotas.

Eso, sin embargo, no era algo malo.

—Ya está la pesada de Satsuki preguntándome dónde estoy —bufó Aomine con un puñado de patatas aceitosas en la mano y otras tantas en la boca.

—Aomine-kun, deberías ser más considerado con Momoi-san. Puede que solo esté preocupada por ti.

—No seas ingenuo. Esa tía tiene un sexto sentido que la avisa cada vez que estoy contigo y ahora lo que quieres es acoplarse, que te lo digo yo. —Al decir eso, como si los cielos quisiesen castigar su osadía, se atragantó. Kuroko le dio palmaditas en la espalda—. ¡¡Tetsu, cabrón, no me hagas un Ignite Pass en la espalda!!

Kuroko se imaginó a Aomine flotando por los aires a modo de balón tras salir disparado de la palma de su mano. No caería esa breva, no.

—Sea como sea, dile la verdad. No me importa que venga con nosotros.

Las arrugas de la frente de Aomine hablaron por sí solas.

—Vale, tú ganas. A ver. —Volvió a coger el teléfono móvil, pese a tener las manos más que pringosas—. Coññño, cómo resbala. Veamos… “toy en el maji con tetus”. ¡Mierda ya! Quería escribir “Tetsu”. Espera. _Tetus_.

Pocas veces alguien había tenido una revelación a raíz de una errata de lo más absurda; sin embargo, tal y como diría Kagami en estos casos, _that’s Aomine for you_.

Aomine había entrado en un estado de ensimismamiento inusitado fuera de la cancha. La dilatación de sus pupilas, la boca entreabierta para que le entrasen más moscas, la misteriosa desaparición de las arrugas de su frente… Todo parecía indicar que era un idiota en estado de shock.

Fue cuestión de que hablase para confirmar cualquier sospecha.

—Tío, “tetus”… ¡suena a _teta_! ¿Cómo he estado tan ciego todo este tiempo? _Tío_.

Kuroko dio gracias a Dios por que Kise no estuviese con ellos para reírse con esa tremenda tontería. Habría apreciado la presencia de Midorima, que habría hecho un comentario tan mordaz como oportuno, o incluso de la mismísima Momoi.

Dado que se había quedado sin batido y no podía ahogar las penas, Kuroko quiso aprovechar la oportunidad que no le había sido concedida a Midorima o a Momoi. Tenía que hacerlo por ellos.

—Aomine-kun —dijo—, tu idiotez me preocupa.

—¡Pero bueno! ¡Dime ahora que no te parece gracioso! —exclamó ofendido de todo corazón— Puto Tetus.

Una sonrisilla sardónica cobró forma en los labios manchados de Aomine, anticipando lo que dentro de nada se convertiría en una risotada.

—¡Tetus! ¡Que me meo, joder! —repitió Aomine con sus risas de foca y sus manazas sucias aporreando la mesa.

Menos mal que Kuroko era medio invisible, porque desde luego que no quería ser el foco de atención de las miradas abochornadas de los demás clientes.

Sin embargo, más allá de la vergüenza ajena que estaba sintiendo Kuroko (y no era poca), hubo un _algo_ que le trajo más paz interior que un batido de vainilla gratis. Aomine era un idiota, eso estaba claro, pero ya no era ese niño ruidoso y alegre que embaucaba a un estadio entero con su ímpetu. Eso no quería decir que Aomine ahora fuese mala persona o que ya no fuese idiota.

Quería decir que había crecido, pero que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, seguía siendo esa misma persona a la que había conocido Kuroko en Teioku. Ese mismo que creyó en él cuando nadie más lo hizo y que le sonreía con cariño cuando todo salía mal; no obstante, _también_ era ese Aomine que le enseñaba a encestar en una noche de invierno, el que le prestaba sus zapatillas nuevas a Kagami o el que protegía a Kise de las amenazas truncadas de Haizaki. Algunas cosas podían cambiar, pero la esencia era la misma.

Parecía tan feliz.

Kuroko sonrió. Iba a  perdonarle todas las idioteces del mundo y más.

*

EXTRA:

**_Aomine-kun:_**  t e cambiado el nombre en el mobil y haora me sales como tetus jajajaja

**_Tú:_** Aomine-kun

**_Tú:_** Ese chiste lleva días sin tener gracia

**_Tú:_** Te agradecería que lo olvidases ya

**_Aomine-kun:_** jajajajaja PONE TETUS DE VERDAD!!!!

 

EXTRA II:

**_Kise-kun:_** aominecchi me ha contado lo de tetus!!! JAJAJA Q WENOOOOO XDDDDDDD

Kuroko se negó a responder ese mensaje.


	3. Aokuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confiemos los unos en los otros del mismo modo en que Aomine confía en Kuroko

Nijimura estaba siempre al pie del cañón para recordarles que ahí, al club de baloncesto de Teikou, no se iba a jugar con los amigos, _sino a ganar_. Eso sí, luego era el primero en hablar de las bondades del compañerismo y la confianza en el prójimo.

Todo esto intercalado con palabras malsonantes para no quedar como un cursi.

Tal y como era obvio para cualquiera que lo escuchase durante más de veinte segundos seguidos,  Nijimura no era un hombre de palabras. Era mejor ilustrar sus ideales mediante ejercicios chorras para “incrementar la confianza” en el prójimo. Akashi sonrió con autosuficiencia. Fijo que había sido idea suya.

Antes de que el capitán pudiese siquiera explicar en qué consistía el ejercicio de marras, Aomine se pegó a Kuroko como una lapa. Eso, en su idioma, significaba que ya se había agenciado un compañero.

Debería haber esperado _un poquito_ más.

—Solo hay que dejarse caer y _confiar_ en que tu compañero te coja. Si hay confianza ahí, la habrá también en la cancha a la hora de dar un pase decisivo. ¿Se entiende o tengo que volver a explicarlo?

Para que ya no hubiese lugar a dudas, Nijimura asintió, Akashi se dio la vuelta y se dejó caer sin pensárselo dos veces. Que quedase bien claro que Aomine no tenía nada personal en contra de Akashi; aclarado ese punto, deseó en silencio que Nijimura se apartase y que el vicecapitán se diese un golpe de campeonato. Moraleja: nunca hay que confiar en nadie.

Ahora era el turno de los demás. Cuando Midorima cayó en los brazos de Murasakibara como si le acabase de dar una bajada de tensión, Aomine aprovechó para soltar un suspiro de esos de señora en apuros. Kuroko le rió la gracia.

Aomine y Kuroko se miraron con determinación unos instantes. Vale, no había problema: Kuroko dio una vuelta perfecta de 180º y cogió una bocanada de aire. Dudar de su amigo no era siquiera una opción que pudiese contemplar, así que ni vaciló antes de perder el control sobre su propio cuerpo y………

—¡Sano y salvo! —exclamó Aomine, aún con Kuroko en brazos.

Kuroko envidiaba un poco el cuerpo atlético y fuerte de Aomine, que era capaz de soportar entrenamientos ideados en el infierno, partidos interminables y actividades como esta sin acabar con la espina dorsal rota.

Fue ahí, precisamente ahí, cuando sus mentes opuestas parecieron sincronizarse durante una décima de segundo. Si Aomine tuvo que recoger a Kuroko, eso significaba que Kuroko tendría que hacer lo propio con Aomine.

Como si quisiese confirmar los temores de Kuroko y Aomine, Nijimura confió ciegamente en el esmirriado de Akashi y se tiró al vacío. Como Akashi era sobrehumano y se reía en la cara de las leyes de lo establecido, pudo sin problemas con el capitán. La lástima era que se hubiese quedado con todos esos poderes extraordinarios y no hubiese compartido ni una pizca con Kuroko, que en esos momentos los necesitaba _y mucho_.

—Vale, ¿estás listo? —preguntó Aomine _por si las moscas_.

—Eres tú el que se tiene que mentalizar, Aomine-kun.

Aomine creía en Kuroko para todo aquello que no implicase un riesgo real de desnucarse. Sabía lo fuerte que era a nivel psicológico y cómo, pese a ser un debilucho, se esforzaba más que nadie (aunque terminase vomitando la mitad de las veces). Kuroko era _genial_ y tenía que darle un voto de confianza. Incluso en este contexto.

—¡Allá voy! —Aomine cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de volar de espaldas hacia los brazos de Kuroko.

En esos instantes tan vertiginosos como efímeros en los que Aomine _comprendió_ el significado de la confianza mutua (¡qué orgulloso estaría el Niji de él!), Kuroko escuchó el crujir de sus propias rodillas.

—Aomine-kun, no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más tiemp…

No pudo ni continuar la frase. El leñazo estaba predestinado y aquel era el momento en el que se hizo realidad. Kuroko había leído novelas donde un personaje fallecía trágicamente en los brazos de otro, pero nunca se llegó a imaginar que su muerte iba a ser así de profunda.

Aunque, en realidad, era Aomine el que estaba en brazos de Kuroko.

Al menos moriría ayudando a uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Tetsu, tío, ¿estás bien? —Aomine logró incorporarse en tiempo récord, demostrando que no había sido su nuca la que había colisionado contra el suelo.

—Sí —mintió Kuroko.

Aomine soltó una risa nerviosa, disculpándose pese a que su pecado era ser alto, y le ofreció su mano. «La confianza no es solo dejarse caer, sino ayudar a levantarse», pensó Kuroko con una sonrisa alelada y varias neuronas de menos mientras se dejaba impulsar por Aomine.

La única vencedora fue la amistad.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?! Ya estamos con la siguiente actividad —barruntó el capitán.

Ya solo por sonreírse de manera cómplice tras sobrevivir a una muerte segura, Nijimura les obligó a dar cinco vueltas extra alrededor del gimnasio. Qué manera más cruel e innecesaria de contradecirse a sí mismo. Mientras tanto, en una esquina poco iluminada, Akashi seguía con esa sonrisa enigmática suya. Era como si acabase de dar su visto bueno al tándem Aomine-Kuroko.

Eso o se estaba escaqueando a lo bestia de la siguiente actividad absurda del Niji.


	4. Ao+kuro+momo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine tiene motivos de peso para no querer ir a ninguna parte con gente tan bajita

Ver a tres adolescentes en un centro comercial no tenía nada de especial, o al menos a simple vista. Para Daiki era una experiencia única. No es que no haya pisado un sitio así en su vida —vive pegado a Satsuki, así que le toca ir más de lo que querría admitir—, pero ir también con Tetsu sí que era una novedad.

No pasaban la tarde los tres juntos desde Teikou.

—¿Por qué no vamos a la tienda de animalitos? —preguntó Satsuki, aún amarrada al brazo de Tetsu.

A Tetsu, que era un ñoño de cuidado, se le iluminó la mirada y asintió con una sonrisa discreta. A Daiki ya nadie le preguntó su opinión porque era _evidente_ que quería ir. Además, en esa tienda en concreto uno podía acariciar a los cachorros y jugar con las aves.

Allá fueron. Tardaron, así sin exagerar, unas _ocho mil horas_ y todo porque todo el puto país había decidido congregarse en aquel centro comercial. Hubo algún desgraciado que empujó tanto a Tetsu como a Satsuki, y Daiki estaba luchando contra sí mismo para no liarse a puñetazo limpio con todos los aspirantes a quarterback que había ahí.

Cuando llegaron, Daiki se cercioró de que sus amigos aún conservasen todos los miembros. Bien. Daiki se fue directo a ver a los conejos, que eran pequeños y monos y  juguetones y movían el hocico de una forma muy graciosa.

—No sabía que te gustasen tanto los conejos, Aomine-kun.

Daiki dio un salto. Habría jurado que Tetsu había seguido a Satsuki a la zona de los gatos.

—Son geniales, ¿vale?

—Yo no lo niego. Me gusta particularmente el que está durmiendo en una esquina, el marrón. Parece muy tranquilo.

—¿Y qué me dices del blanco con una mancha negra en el hocico? Ese pequeñín sí que sabe —dijo Aomine todo orgulloso. Aquel conejo no paraba de empujar a otro blanco de intenciones poco éticas.

Se quedaron comentando la vida de los conejos durante un buen rato, a la espera de que la sección de cachorros se despejase y pudiesen ir a echar un vistazo.

Aquí Daiki estaba hablando en plural, pero en realidad estaba más solo que la una. En algún momento no específico, Tetsu se evaporó y permitió que su amigo hiciese el ridículo porque sí. Había cosas que nunca cambiaban y era obvio que la maldad de aquel renacuajo era una de ellas.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Daiki fue a la sección de reptiles, donde había una serpiente  _impresionante_ , y luego a entretenerse viendo los peces de colores. Hubo un momento en el que ya se empezó a aburrir y fue adonde los gatos y los perros, donde seguramente estarían Satsuki y Tetsu.

Salvo que no lo estaban.

Hizo uso de su cerebro para llegar a la brillante idea de que podía mandarles un mensaje y preguntarles dónde cojones se habían metido. Todo perfecto hasta que se dio cuenta de que se le había acabado la batería.

Los buscó por todos lados. Entre que había un océano entero de gente y que esos dos eran particularmente bajitos, todo parecía indicar que aquella era una misión imposible.

_Un momento_. Ese de ahí… ¿era Tetsu?

Ah, no, pero si era un mocoso de primaria. No debía de llegar ni al metro cincuenta (más o menos como Tetsu, vaya).

La búsqueda en pos de sus amigos fue poco menos que una tortura. La gente no paraba de entrometerse en su camino, gritar y dar asco. Le costó lo suyo _salir_ de la puñetera tienda para ver si le estaban esperando ahí Tetsu y Satsuki.

Pues no.

¿Dónde estaban?

Daiki dio vueltas por el centro comercial y no vio a sus diminutos amigos. Fijo que si hubiese venido con Murasakibara o Midorima se habría ahorrado el disgusto. O incluso con Kise, que no era _tan_ alto, pero de lo cantoso que era se le podía ver desde el espacio exterior.

Y luego estaba Akashi que, _en fin_.

Mientras se burlaba mentalmente de los gnomos de jardín que tenía por amigos, se escuchó una voz aguda y nasal proveniente del más allá.

— _Se ruega a Aomine Daiki-kun que acuda a recepción, por favor._

Eso se escuchaba desde los altavoces. La gente a su alrededor murmuraba que _pobrecito, un niño pequeño se había perdido_. Mierda, ¡fijo que fue todo idea de Tetsu!

Daiki bajó a la primera planta, donde estaba recepción, y se presentó con toda la pachorra del mundo ante la mirada estupefacta de las recepcionistas, que se esperaban a un niño y se encontraron con una farola, y las caras de alivio de Satsuki y Tetsu. No iba a volver a salir con ellos nunca jamás.

Al menos no en lo que quedase de semana.


	5. Aokise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise era lo peor

—¿Y si vamos al Maji? ¡Yo invito!

Aquellas eran las palabras más hermosas que había escuchado Aomine Daiki en sus 17 años de existencia. Miró a Kise con los ojos propios de una persona que acababa de presenciar un milagro.

¡Y vaya milagro! Kise había propuesto algo coherente en mucho tiempo.

—Ibas a tener que invitar de todas formas —Aomine pasó un brazo sudoroso por el hombro de Kise, que le contestó con una sonrisa—, que para algo has perdido.

Kise cacareó una protesta feroz que poco tenía que ver con el cariño con el que jugueteaba con los dedos de Aomine.

—Estoy muerto —confesó Kise—. De esto que _quiero_ ir al Maji, pero que no me apetece levantarme.

—Menudo flojeras.

—¿Me llevas en brazos, Aominecchi? —preguntó Kise con un tono mimoso que podría encandilar a un ejército entero.

Pero a Aomine no. Él no se dejaba engatusar por los trucos baratos de Kise.

O quizás sí, pero solo un poco.

—Y una mierda. ¿Vamos al Maji o qué? Tengo hambre.

Estaban tirados en plena cancha de baloncesto tras haber echado un uno contra uno que pasaría a los anales de la historia (Kise _casi_ ganó y todo). Aomine no tenía bien claro qué le estaban haciendo a Kise en Kaijou; lo que sí sabía bien era que el chaval se estaba convirtiendo en un jugador de armas tomar. Casi parecía que el Kise de Teikou, a su lado, era un corderillo indefenso.

Aomine, pese a ser vago como un dolor, fue el primero en levantarse. El hambre lo llamaba con tono sensual y él no iba a ser el incauto que se fuera a negar. Kise seguía tirado, sudando a chorros y luchando por respirar, así que Aomine le ofreció la mano para impulsarlo.

_Para impulsarlo_ , importante. Ese era el plan. Que Kise viese esa mano y la contemplase en silencio era algo que nadie podía entender. Aomine se vio obligado a agarrarle la mano (de una forma un poco bestia, cabría mencionar) y levantarlo a base de fuerza bruta.

Sorprendente: Kise, pese a parecer un muñeco, no se rompió. Solamente se quejó. Típico, por otra parte.

El Maji, sitio bendito donde los hubiese, estaba tan cerca de la cancha que ni Kise tuvo tiempo para protestar de nuevo. De hecho, se portó bien y charló con Aomine del último partido de los Bulls y de una película que tenía ganas de ir a ver al cine.

—Podríamos ir a verla juntos —propuso Kise con tono sugerente.

Aomine le contestó con una colleja y una sonrisa torcida.

Justo antes de entrar en el Maji, con la calle entera perfumada con Eau d’Hamburguesa Teriyaki, Kise tuvo la brillante idea de plantarse ante la puerta, mirando a Aomine con cara triste.

Mierda.

¿Había sido por “rechazarlo” (y entre comillas, porque Aomine en ningún momento le había dicho que _no_ ) para ir al cine? Menudo crío. ¡Claro que quería ir con él! Al cine, a la bolera, a su casa… A donde fuera, vaya. Si en el fondo disfrutaba de la compañía de Kise. No había momento en el que no se estuviesen riendo o siendo cómplices de idioteces. Sí, podría decir que se lo pasaba bien con él.

Puto Kise. ¿Aomine ahora iba a tener que deletrearle cada uno de sus sentimientos para que los entendiese o qué? Y eso que se suponía que era un tío observador.

—Ey, Kise…

—Aominecchi —dijo con tono solemne—, ¿puedo contarte un secreto?

Aomine tragó saliva. Las piernas no le estaban temblando, pero no le extrañaría si en algún momento empezasen a hacerlo.

—Verás… —Kise se lamió los labios, nervioso, pensando qué decir— Resulta que yo…

—Dilo ya, joder —le ladró Aomine. ¡Lo tenía en vilo!

—…Me he quedado sin dinero —confesó con una sonrisa tonta—. Me acabo de dar cuenta. Había olvidado que antes había pillado unos Pocari… je, je.

“Je, je”, desde luego. Ni puta gracia, ¿eh? Ni puta gracia. Aomine creía que se iba a morir de un infarto porque se pensaba que Kise también sent…

Por Kise, vamos.

Y resultaba que el muy imbécil, para ser tan modelito y tanta mierda, era más pobre que las ratas. Pues vaya.

—Serás memo —Aomine resopló. Este era Kise y había que quererlo a su forma—. Esta vez invito yo,  pero no te acostumbres. Y pide algo barato, que yo tampoco cago dinero.

—A veces eres tan majo, Aominecchi —respondió Kise medio en broma, medio en serio.

—Además —continuó Aomine con un atisbo de sonrojo ridículo—, al cine me vas a invitar tú.

Sonrojo que, de alguna forma u otra, saltó a las mejillas de Kise.


	6. Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo comienza cuando Kuroko decide ir de compras con Kise y Momoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En esta historia apenas sale Aomine, ups,

—Kurokocchi, ¿por qué no te pruebas esto? ¡O esto!

Ir de compras con Kise era una experiencia que, si bien gratificante al final, solía dejar a Kuroko con ganas de alejarse de la civilización y convertirse en un ermitaño. De poco serviría regañar a Kise por ser tan insistente cuando fue él mismo el que le pidió ayuda; sabía bien a lo que se exponía y por algo decían que solo el hombre tropezaba dos veces con la misma piedra.

—¡Esto también es muy mono! Y no está nada mal de precio —comentó Momoi toda emocionada.

Kuroko suspiró. Ojalá el entusiasmo de sus amigos fuese contagioso y llegase a él también, que falta le hacía para afrontar una tarde que prometía ser muy, muy larga.

—No puedo probarme cinco cosas a la vez —dijo Kuroko un poco cansado de más. Apenas llevaban diez minutos en la tienda y sentía que le faltaba más energía que tras un entrenamiento de baloncesto.  
—Primero una cosa y luego otra, hombre.  
—Gracias por la explicación, Kise-kun.

Contra lo que pudiesen decir Aomine y Kagami, Kuroko seguía creciendo a ritmo constante y la forma más evidente era en cómo la ropa le dejaba de servir al año. Gastarse media fortuna en camisas o pantalones no acababa de convencerle ni a él ni a su bolsillo, de modo que decidió “ser un cutre” —palabras textuales de Kise— e ir a una tienda de segunda mano.

—Joé, hay que ver lo fea que son algunas cosas. ¿Quién se podría comprar algo así? —Kise señaló un chaleco arcoíris con un pequeño cocodrilo con gafas de sol bordado en una esquina. Momoi se rió con su ocurrencia y Kuroko, más por mantener su fachada que por falta de humor, siguió con gesto inexpresivo.  
  
La búsqueda continuaba con poco éxito. Al ser una tienda de segunda mano, las prendas eran “únicas e inigualables” (petición para comprarle un bozal a Kise) y no había tallas entre las que escoger, así que si Kuroko tenía la mala suerte de dar con una camiseta que le gustaba y le quedaba enorme, tenía que resignarse y seguir buscando en un océano de ropa fea y tan colorida que ni Kise le daba el visto bueno.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Kise como si acabase de desenterrar un tesoro de valor incalculable en el jardín de su casa— Esto te podría quedar muy bien, Kurokocchi. Y mira, así a ojo, diría que es tu talla.

Había que admitir que Kise, pese a su forma estrafalaria de vestir, tenía un don para acertar con los gustos de los demás. Sonriente e incluso orgulloso de sí mismo, Kise sacó una camiseta blanca con rayas azules y un _ZERO_ a la altura del pecho.

—Para haberla escogido tú, Kise-kun, no está mal —Kuroko la cogió y la examinó de cerca en busca de imperfecciones.  
—¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
  
Mientras Kise protestaba por los ataques gratuitos de Kuroko, Momoi se quedó juzgando aquella camiseta en silencio, con los ojos entrecerrados y con un grado de concentración que ninguna prenda en el mundo merecía.

—¿Momoi-san? ¿No te gusta?  
—¿Eh? Ah, no, no es nada —Expuso una de aquellas sonrisas que sugerían que se estaba callando información importante —. Creo que Ki-chan tiene razón: ¡puede quedarte muy bien! Aunque… bueno… A ti todo te queda bien, Tetsu-kun…  
—Gracias. Entonces me la probaré.  
  
Momoi se puso colorada hasta los topes y fue Kise, su eterno cómplice en el amor, el que levantó los pulgares y le regaló una sonrisa revitalizadora. Kuroko no entendía del todo bien qué tramaban sus amigos y, visto lo visto, preferiría no verse involucrado en un plan ideado por Kise, así que se fue a los probadores sin mediar palabra.

Craso error.

Escuchó cómo Kise gritaba el nombre de Kuroko a los cuatro vientos tal y como si alguien lo hubiese raptado. A veces la vena sobreprotectora de Kise se le antojaba entrañable, pero en ocasiones como esta, en la que estaban en un lugar público, le resultaba bochornosa y rayana en lo cargante. Por suerte para su dignidad, él era invisible a ojos de la inmensa mayoría y era Kise el que iba a convertirse en el hazmerreír de media tienda.

—Kise-kun, estoy aquí —Kuroko salió del probador con la camiseta puesta y a la espera de un veredicto favorable.

La verdad sea dicha, Kuroko tenía ya el presentimiento de que aquella camiseta era perfecta incluso antes de ver su reflejo en el espejo. Era cómoda, barata y discreta; perfecta para él.  
  
—¡No desaparezcas sin decir nada, joé! —Kise hizo pucheritos, pero pronto los abandonó para ponerse serio. No había lugar para bromas cuando había moda de por medio— Mmm. Te sienta como un guante, pero hazme el favor de no usarla jamás con esos pantalones. Con unos vaqueros te quedaría mejor, o incluso con esos shorts marrones que te compraste en primero. ¿Qué opinas, Momocchi?

Era mejor no saber por qué Kise conocía con todo lujo de detalles el armario de Kuroko.

—¡Te queda muy bien! —Momoi dio una palmada y asintió con convicción.  
—Gracias, Momoi-san. Entonces me la llevo —afirmó Kuroko mirando a Momoi con una sonrisa amable e ignorando los “¿¿mi opinión no cuenta o qué??” de Kise.

Pasaron casi cuarenta minutos más en la tienda, haciendo un tour de lo más exhaustivo por la zona de ropa de mujer, donde Momoi se recreó tanto como quiso y Kise decidió intentar copiar las dotes de Kuroko para esfumarse sin dejar rastro.

—Este Ki-chan… ay… —Momoi se mordió el labio.  
—¿Pasa algo?  
—Ah, no, nada… —Hizo aspavientos con las manos, mirando de un lado a otro pese a no estar buscando nada— Es solo que, emm,  me gustaría que me aconsejase a mí también y no sé dónde se ha metido.  
—Yo puedo darte mi opinión, pero no soy un experto como lo es Kise-kun —dijo Kuroko a modo de disculpa.

Momoi parecía bastante avergonzada cada vez que salía del probador y pedía la opinión de Kuroko que, como no podía ser de otra manera en este caso, era siempre positiva. Cualquier vestido era bonito si era ella el que lo llevaba puesto, pensó Kuroko sabiendo que Kise sería el primero en darle la razón.

Terminada una vez la compra, Kuroko y Momoi salieron de la tienda con la esperanza de que estuviese ahí Kise esperándolos con una excusa prefabricada. Así fue, de hecho: Kise estaba apoyado en la pared, a merced de unas cuantas chicas que le hacían fotografías con poco disimulo, y acaloró aún más las mejillas de Momoi con una sonrisa divertida.

—Es que me llamaron al móvil y tal —explicó Kise con muy pocas ganas de inventarse algo más elaborado—. Y qué rabia, macho, porque me he perdido a Momocchi probándose modelitos. Fijo que estaba muy guapa, ¿que no, Kurokocchi?  
—¡Ki-chan, cá-lla-te! —Momoi dio un pisotón en el suelo, inflando las mejillas, y lo único que pudo hacer Kise fue reírse de ella.

Kuroko tenía varias conjeturas en torno a lo que andaban estos dos y no sabía qué opción era la que le entusiasmaba menos.

—Esta vez Kise-kun tiene razón.

Ese comentario solo provocó que Momoi por poco perdiese el conocimiento y que a Kise le pusiesen una multa por contaminación acústica (y lumínica…). Eran dos personas ruidosas y de un entusiasmo expansivo que pocas veces se veía, y Kuroko iba a asegurarse de devolverles el favor que le habían hecho invitándoles a tomar algo en el Maji. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ellos.

*

Kuroko tuvo la oportunidad de estrenar su camiseta el día en que fueron al cine. Siguiendo el consejo de Kise, desechó la idea de usar los pantalones verdes de la otra vez y apostó por unos vaqueros de lo más sencillos. Algo tan simple bastó para que Kise lo contemplase con la satisfacción de un maestro que acababa de comprobar que su pupilo había pasado a estar a su mismo nivel. Como siempre, Kise era una hipérbole mal desarrollada.

El que parecía algo extrañado era Aomine, que en vez de saludar con su típico (e indolente) “ey”, se quedó mirando a Kuroko como si fuese un desconocido que acababa de acoplarse al grupo.

—¿Aomine-kun?  
—Esa camiseta —Frunció el ceño—, ¿de dónde la has sacado?  
  
Momoi reprimió una risita y creyó oportuno chivarle algo al oído a Kise, que sonrió con expectación ante lo que estuviese a punto de suceder.

—La he comprado en una tienda de segunda mano —explicó Kuroko algo confuso—. ¿Le pasa algo?  
—Tío, es que estoy seguro de que era mía —Aomine miró a Momoi, que le dijo que sí con la cabeza, e hizo una pausa que perdió toda la solemnidad en cuanto le empezó a temblar el labio—. De cuando tenía como doce o trece años.

Kuroko no dijo nada.

Momoi simplemente sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Aomine era el que estaba esperando con ansias, con una impaciencia casi palpable, lo que iba a suceder en 3…2…1…

—¡NO PUEDE SER! —gritó Kise antes de explotar y convertirse en una mezcla de confeti y carcajadas.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó Aomine para reírse él también, apoyándose en Kise para no caerse al suelo mientras, con el otro brazo, se agarraba la barriga para no partirse en dos. No tenía gracia. Kuroko estaba convencido de que aquella situación podría ser muchas cosas —humillante, inquietante, reveladora—, pero no _graciosa_. Claro que explicar algo así a dos cabezas de chorlito como lo eran Aomine y Kise tenía muy poco de fructífero y mucho de frustrante.

—Ya vale —Kuroko era un cúmulo de furia silenciosa.  
—Jo, pues a mí me parece muy bonito. —Momoi sonrió enternecida—. Esa camiseta podría haber acabado en manos de cualquiera, pero llegó a las de Tetsu-kun. Qué pequeño es el mundo.  
—Tan pequeño como Tetsu.  
—¡Qué buena, Aominecchi!

Que nadie se equivocase:  Aomine y Kise, por separado —énfasis en _por separado_ — eran personas que podrían resultar simpáticas y, según cómo se mirase, hasta tenían un toque tierno; Aomine con su forma torpe de expresar sus sentimientos y Kise con su don de poner una sonrisa allá donde se lo propusiera. Ahora bien, era cuestión de juntarlos para que Kuroko tuviese más ganas de jugar al baloncesto con sus cabezas que de ser amigo suyo.

Kise estaba _llorando_ de la risa, de la forma más literal posible, y ahí Kuroko decidió que no tenía por qué aguantar más. Le dio un codazo que lo dejó K.O.

—¿¿Por qué a mí??  
—Eres el que más se está riendo. Estás llamando demasiado la atención.  
—Y fuiste tú el que le sugirió la camiseta a Tetsu, ¿no? —Aomine intentó ponerse serio, pero no lo consiguió—. Puto Kise, siempre armándola.  
  
En medio del caos, y con la reacción probablemente más razonable de todas, llegó Kagami con intención sincera de disculparse por el retraso, pero con ganas de huir del escándalo que estaban montando los tontos de siempre. Uno a carcajada limpia, otro con malas pulgas y otro retorciéndose de dolor mientras se aferraba a su amigo.

—¿Pero qué  leches ha pasado aquí? —Kagami se arrepintió de inmediato de haber formulado aquella pregunta. Mejor no saberlo.

La única persona normal, Momoi, le sonrió con un toque divertido.

—Kagamin, ¿tú crees en el destino?


End file.
